


call of serenity

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Minho tidak bisa datang lagi, seperti biasa. Mereka sama-sama mengerti konsekuensi, dan Krystal tahu bahwa seharusnya batas toleransinya terhadap penguluran waktu adalah tanpa batas.Tapi ia harus punya pengalihan.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Jung Soojung | Krystal
Kudos: 4





	call of serenity

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

[call of serenity](https://pin.it/wkpa3nw5nmwu5p)

.

**(15:44:21. san francisco.)**

Krystal mengambil foto. Sambil tiarap. Satu, dua, tiga. Bunga-bunga jingga itu pun bergoyang-goyang karena angin, menghasilkan beberapa foto yang blur. Ia pun mengubahnya menjadi mode video. Angin sedang bertiup kencang.

Tepat saat itu, ponselnya, sengaja digeletakkan di antara rerumputan, berdering. Tak perlu ia menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang menghubungi. Krystal menunggu hingga angin memelan, dan video yang ia dapatkan memuaskan, baru ia menjangkaunya, agak susah payah.

Di Seoul, sudah pagi.

“Halo.”

“Halo.”

“Bagaimana?”

Terdengan embusan napas dari seberang. “Sori. Aku tidak bisa datang lagi. Mereka sesuka hati mengatur jadwalku. Ini pun aku baru pulang.”

Krystal meletakkan kameranya di atas tanah. “Oh. Padahal, Papa sudah tanya-tanya. Mama mulai mengoleksi kontak _event organizer_.”

“Nanti aku telepon mereka.”

“... Oke.” Giliran Krystal yang mengembuskan napas panjang. “Kalau begitu, aku pergi, ya.”

“Film dokumenter lagi?”

“Hmmm.” Krystal meletakkan dagunya di atas rumput yang empuk. “Dokumenter pribadi, mungkin? Dan _pelarian_?”

Ada tawa pahit. “Maaf, ya. Untuk acara pertunangan pun harus diulur-ulur. Aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan—”

“ _Hush_. Belum waktunya ya belum waktunya. Sampai jumpa, Minho-oppa.”

“Yeah. _I love you_.”

“ _Love ya much more_.”

Krystal menunggu angin. Mengharap bunga-bunga itu menari lagi.

Tidak kunjung datang. Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di setangkai bunga.

Hanya bunga itu yang menari.

#

**(17:10:56. san francisco.)**

Krystal mengembalikan buku Carl Sagan itu kembali pada rak. _Kosmos_. Sekali lagi ia diingatkan pada _pale blue dot_ , rumahnya, dirinya, ia yang bagian mikro dari itu. Ia menghela napas, mengamati cincin yang menjuntai dari kalungnya. Cincin dari perajin yang murah hati di pinggiran Beijing, bagian lain dari kosmos.

Minho tidak bisa datang lagi, seperti biasa. Mereka sama-sama mengerti konsekuensi, dan Krystal tahu bahwa seharusnya batas toleransinya terhadap penguluran waktu adalah tanpa batas.

Tapi ia harus punya pengalihan.

Ia menjumput secara acak buku yang lain, pada bagian rak yang ditelan bayang-bayang. Haruki Murakami: _Dengarlah Nyanyian Angin_. Ia langsung mengasosiasikannya dengan dermaga, desau angin, dan cuaca yang lembap.

Krystal mengambil ponselnya.

_Purchase? Yes_.

#

( **10:23:09. st-trop.)**

Krystal menyelinap ke dalam gang yang diapit tembok-tembok. Merekam apa yang ia lihat, sepotong-sepotong. Dunia yang membeku dalam ruang-ruang kokoh.

Keluar dari sana, ia menemukan jalanan yang padat karena pedagang. Jajanan, pakaian, suvenir, makanan. Krystal menuju ke ujung, ke ruang yang lebih lengang.

Ada seorang pengrajin balon yang membuat karyanya sambil bersandar pada tembok. Ada banyak kreasinya di dalam kotak. Anjing, kucing, kelinci, hanya diolah dari balon-balon. Isi kotak itu masih banyak. Dia tersenyum pada Krystal, di tangannya ada beberapa balon.

Krystal tertegun melihat kelihaian tangannya. Liuk-liuk, kanan, kiri, lilit. Pompa yang satu lagi. Tambah. Liuk lagi. Krystal hampir-hampir tidak mengerjap.

Jadinya setangkai mawar.

_Seni apa ini?_

Krystal mengingat Van Gogh. Ellen Gallagher. Edward Hopper. Meret Oppenheim. Seni mereka. Seni yang diketahui para penggiatnya di seluruh dunia.

_Seni macam apa ini?_

Bukan. Ini bukan soal cara. Bentuk. Ini tentang sesuatu yang _lain_. Krystal bisa merasakannya. Orang ini, tua dan kreatif, tangannya sehebat seniman-seniman di luar sana. Yang bisa dapat banyak uang dari ekshibisi eksklusif. Tapi dia _di sini_.

Orang itu memberikan balon itu pada Krystal dengan isyarat dan senyuman. Krystal masih termangu, lalu terburu-buru merogoh tasnya. Ia meraup uang yang bisa ia temukan. Diberikannya tanpa menghitung.

Pak Tua itu kebingungan, tetapi Krystal mengeluarkan ponselnya juga, berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat isyarat bahwa ia ingin merekam.

“Video? Video! Ya!” Pak Tua mengangguk gembira.

#

**(17:59:34. nice.)**

Kamar flat dari AirBnb yang disewanya penuh akan tanaman. Juga barang antik. Tanaman-tanaman itu membuat Krystal tidak nyaman, di malam pertama ia merasa sesak dalam tidurnya karena keberadaan pot-pot itu.

Namun, ia masih senang memandanginya lama-lama jika terkena cahaya senja seperti ini. Sambil menekuk kaki, memeluknya dan menonton cahaya menghilang.

“Jadi, kau di mana sekarang?”

“Prancis.”

“Apa yang kautemukan?”

Krystal memusut jari-jari kakinya. “ _Seni_.”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Jawaban dari seorang Jung Krystal.”

“Mmm.”

“Aku menemukan cincin.”

“... Wah.”

“Hmmm.” Minho mendiamkannya. “Sampai jumpa.”

#

**(09:11:33. paris.)**

Ia mendapat setangkai mawar kuning dari seorang pekerja sosial yang menyampaikan pesan di tepi jalan. Aksi solidaritas, katanya, dan tertera pada pesan kecil di tangkai mawar tersebut. Krystal membawanya sambil berjalan-jalan.

Penghibur jalanan, pejalan kaki, truk makanan, semuanya membaur pada pagi yang nyaman. Sesekali, Krystal merekam apa-apa yang ia lihat.

Di sudut sebuah jalan, seorang penghibur sedang melakukan atraksi _juggling_. Badut. Sesekali Krystal memfokuskan rekamannya ke sana.

Berjalan lagi, ada maskot yang melambai-lambaikan tangan pada anak-anak yang lewat, rekannya yang lain membagikan pamflet, yang sering kali ditolak.

Krystal mengamati sekeliling lebih jauh lagi. Seratus delapan puluh derajat. Malah tetap terasa dunia yang mengelilinginya, mengitarinya dengan kisah-kisah.

#

**(13:01:50. paris.)**

Penjual buku-buku bekas itu membundel barang-barang dagangannya di atas meja dengan tali tipis. Ada yang satuan lima, sepuluh, setengah lusin, selusin untuk yang tipis-tipis.

Dia menuliskan kutipan-kutipan yang menarik di atas bundelan buku. Krystal turut bergabung dengan sekelompok kutu buku yang memilah-milah.

Ada sebundel buku, kutipan di atasnya berbunyi, _jika tertawa di dalam ruangmu sendiri adalah kedamaian, maka sesekali kau harus merangsek keluar mencari musuh._

Krystal membeli tumpukan itu.

“Apa yang kautemukan hari ini? Masih di Paris?”

“Ya, masih.” Krystal mundur untuk bersandar pada tembok di samping tempat tidurnya yang kecil. “Buku, jajanan. Lukisan.”

“Dan dirimu sendiri?”

“Eh?”

“Katamu, setiap kali jalan-jalan, kau merasa menemukan dirimu sendiri.”

“Oh ... yeah.”

#

**(11:09:43. san francisco.)**

Ada rumah baru di komplek. Dicat sangat mencolok. Beberapa anak remaja sektiar perumahan mulai berfoto-foto di sana, berpose mulai dari seperti model hingga candid. Krystal, juga sebagai seorang model, bisa melihat bakat yang menarik pada diri mereka.

Tapi, akankah mereka suka jika Krystal mengatakan hal itu kepada mereka. Semakin dewasa, semakin panjang pemikirannya setiap kali ingin mengungkapkan pendapat pada orang lain. Dunia berputar bukan hanya untuknya. Dunia berjalan bukan cuma karena kontribusinya—kadang ia hanya berdiri di _situ_ , membiarkan dunia berotasi begitu saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pendapat yang valid bukan cuma pendapatnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia diam saja. Berlalu, meneruskan kegiatan lari paginya yang tertahan.

“Ya, Ma, Minho-oppa masih di Korea. Hmmm. Ya. Dia akan mengabari lagi.”

#

**(18:00:03. san francisco.)**

“Aku mau berangkat ke Jerman. Stop dulu di Meksiko sebentar. Jemput Jessica.”

“Eh? Padahal aku baru diskusi dengan manajerku soal kapan aku bisa ke Amerika. Sepertinya dalam beberapa hari yang akan datang.”

“Tapi aku sudah pesan tiket.”

“Ya sudah, akan kutemui Mama dan Papa saja.”

Krystal menghitung kabel yang melintang di langit, di atas perumahan yang jauh dari kediamannya ini. Berandai-andai bahwa langit adalah kertas partitur raksasa, dan pada kabel-kabel tersebut ia bisa menemukan lagu yang ia cari. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia _benar-benar_ bernyanyi.

“Kuusahakan pulang secepatnya.”

“Hmmm.” Minho menahan sebentar. “Ada apa di Jerman? Lari lagi?” Minho tertawa pahit, Krystal bisa merasakannya.

“Bukan.” Wanita itu juga tertawa, sama getirnya. “Menikmati privilese. Membuat seni.”

“ _Ouch_.”

“ _Workshop_ , kok.”

“Baiklah.” Minho memaklumi dengan ringan. “Tapi, tidak salah juga. _Menikmati privilese_ , memang begitu. ‘Membuat seni’ juga memang untuk orang-orang yang tidak perlu pusing soal cari makan, bayar tagihan, tabungan.”

Krystal mafhum. Ia mengiyakan, tetapi mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya secara implisit setelah itu, “Tidak juga. Aku baru dari Saint-Tropez ....”

Dan Krystal menceritakan soal Pak Tua pembuat balon.

“Tampaknya dia senang dengan hidupnya. Seni, uang yang tak seberapa, tapi dia tampak bahagia.”

“ _Tampak_ , Soojung-ah.”

“... Ya.”

Krystal melihat burung-burung hinggap pada kabel. Seolah-olah sekarang ia bisa membaca nadanya. “Mungkin. Tidak ada yang tahu. Mungkin pendapat kita benar. Atau bisa juga salah. Pendapat kita adalah pendapat kita, hidupnya adalah hidupnya.”

#

**(19:34:13. san francisco.)**

Hujan turun di perjalanan Krystal pulang. Ia menurunkan kecepatan mengemudinya ketika melewati komplek gudang yang setahunya, sudah begitu tua. Jalanan basah dan licin.

Minho mengiriminya foto, sepaket buku yang akan dia bawa nanti ke Amerika. Salah satunya adalah buku miliknya sendiri yang tertinggal di apartemennya. _Jadi Minho datang ke apartemenku_. Buku berbahasa Jepang, yang dibelinya di Tokyo beberapa tahun lalu, karya seorang penyair. Krystal belum selesai membacanya.

Krystal ingat sekali kutipan di buku tersebut:

_hidupmu adalah sampan di danau, jangan terlena dengan pemandangan. tepian akan kauhampiri, cepat atau lambat._

Krystal sengaja tetap mengemudi dengan lamban.

“Terlena itu seperti apa? _Define it_.”

#

**(00:47:11. san francisco.)**

Penerbangannya ke Meksiko pukul tujuh pagi. Krystal masih tidak yakin dia bisa tidur setelah ini. Ia menemukan buku lama di lemari, dan ini sudah kopi keduanya. Ia teringat, pada suatu malam, jauh sebelum ini, ia menginap di apartemen Minho. Membaca di tempat tidur, minum kopi, Minho terbangun di tengah malam dan menegurnya.

_Kenapa tidak tidur juga?_

_Tidak ingin._

_Sedang terganggu karena sesuatu?_

_Tidak juga. Pernah merasa bahwa kau hanya ingin membuka matamu ... begitu saja? Tidak ada niat apa-apa. Cuma ingin melanglangbuana di pikiranku sendiri saja._

_Itu tidak menyiksamu?_

_Tidak._

_Baiklah. Kalau merasa tidak nyaman, bangunkan saja aku._

_Yeah. Kau jalan-jalan di mimpi, aku jalan-jalan di pikiranku sendiri. Selamat tidur._

Begitu saja. Kadang, hal-hal ganjil dalam fenomena sehari-hari tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Pun, rasa inginnya untuk bertemu Minho sekarang juga.

Itu tidak dapat dijelaskan.

#

**(05:01:19. san francisco.)**

Krystal bermimpi tengah merekam video di dalam hutan. Ia bersama seseorang, tetapi ia tak dapat mengenalinya.

Orang itu bertanya,

“Sampai kapan kau ingin membuat film?”

“Sampai ... entahlah, mungkin sampai aku bosan.”

“Sampai kapan kau akan mencintai Minho?”

Krystal terdiam. Ia menghentikan videonya. Kabut turun.

“Setelah kalian menikah, itu bukan soal cinta lagi.”

“Aku tahu,” Krystal berkilah.

“Kau akan bosan.”

Krystal tidak bisa menjawab.

“Menurutmu, pernikahan itu seni?”

Krystal mengangguk perlahan. “Ya. Mungkin begitu.”

“Saat bosan membuat film, kau bisa berpindah ke seni yang lain. Kau penuh bakat. Saat kau bosan dengan priamu? Bukan begitu cara bermainnya. Tidak semua hal dalam hidupmu adalah seni. Berhenti meromantisasi seni.”

#

**(19:19:39. mexico city.)**

Jessica masih syuting iklan di dalam sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang vintage. Krystal sangat bosan, sehingga ia berjalan begitu jauh.

Berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan kecil. Seorang _abuela_ berlalu di sampingnya sambil menggerutu dan menarik telinga cucunya. Krystal cuma bisa menangkap sebagian omongan si _abuela_. _Kau main terlalu lama! Belajar!_

Ia mendongak. Kabel-kabel dengan susunan rumit, lampu yang tak menyala terang. Partitur kusut, tidak bisa terbaca sebagai lagu.

Krystal tidak memahaminya. Sama seperti mimpinya kemarin.

#

**(13:05:56. berlin.)**

“Jadilah seorang yang profesional! Bisa saja salah satu aktor kalian adalah orang favorit kalian di film lain, tapi jangan terlena, bisa jadi dia tidak cocok untuk film kalian!”

Krystal menguap seraya melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bangunan di sekitar lokasi mereka studi luar ruangan ini lebih menggoda daripada penjelasan-penjelasan yang ia dapatkan.

Patung di atas kepalanya menawan. Diukir dengan presisi luar biasa. Tampak sempurna. Sangat artistik.

Krystal mengembuskan napas panjang. Seni adalah glorifikasi hidupnya; sebuah kemenangan melawan ketidaktahuan. Lama-lama, seni memang jadi hal paling romantis dalam hidupnya, selain Minho. Ia suka seni jalanan; seperti orang-orang yang berkarya dan indahnya keramaian urban, ia juga suka seni klasik, kontemporer, berbagai macamnya.

Lantas, kalau tidak boleh meromantisasinya terus, lantas, bagaimana?

#

**(08:01:33. grunewald.)**

Studi berikutnya adalah belajar untuk merekam adegan di dalam hutan. Benar-benar _déjà vu_.

Tutor memberikan penjelasan tentang sudut-sudut pandang yang baik untuk mengambil gambar di tengah-tengah alam raya. Krystal menyimaknya dengan baik.

“Sekarang, mari intermezzo. Aku ingin mengetahui jawaban kalian—sampai kapan kalian akan membuat film?”

Hening. Krystal terhenyak.

“Sampai bosan?” tutor itu menguji. “Boleh. Sampai mati? Bisa. Sampai kalian tidak menemukan ide lagi? Teman-teman, ide akan selalu ada. Ide, secara filosofis, adalah bagian dari pengalaman. Pengalaman adalah bagian dari kehidupan sehari-hari. Mungkin, akan ada masa di mana kalian tidak lagi mengambil kamera dan merekam apapun. Tapi, sekali pernah membuat film, meski berhenti, suatu saat nanti kalian akan melihat ke belakang, dan menemukan pengalaman-pengalaman lama bertransformasi menjadi film tersendiri. Hidup kalian adalah film. Kalian sedang membuat film kalian sendiri.”

Krystal masih butuh waktu mencernanya.

Tidak, ini tidak mirip dengan mimpinya. Bukan jawaban untuk itu.

Namun Krystal menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Entah karena apa.

Barangkali, tidak semua hal butuh jawaban segera.

_Temukan saja nanti._

#

**(19:04:11. san francisco.)**

“Punya niat bikin film humor?”

_Lucu_ , ucap Krystal dalam hati. Pria itu malah membicarakan soal humor. Sebuah ironi.

Ia sampai di rumahnya. Tidak ada jejak Minho. Mama juga bilang, pria itu tidak datang pula ke rumah orangtuanya. Ada masalah sehingga jadwalnya di Seoul berubah.

“Susah. Selera humor tiap orang beda. Pengalaman-pengalaman menentukan selera humor. Aku belum bisa membaca audiens yang tepat. Kadang-kadang aku merasa selera humorku juga beda dengan orang-orang, jadi aku ragu.”

“Hmmm.”

“Iya.”

“Pengalaman menentukan selera humor, ya?” Jeda sebentar. “Kadang-kadang, sebagian pengalaman hidup terlalu lucu.”

“Iya, sebagian menganggap tidak.”

Minho menggantung sebentar. “Bagiku, ini lucu. Dasar, semesta. Krystal, lihatlah ke jendela.”

Krystal agak ragu, tetapi batinnya berteriak _pasti!_

Di bawah sana, sebuah taksi baru saja beranjak dari depan pagar rumahnya.

Seseorang melambaikan tangan.

#

**(02:14:22. san francisco.)**

Krystal masih dapat melihat mawar yang Minho bawakan itu di dalam keremangan kamar.

“Waktu di Berlin, aku juga beli bunga mawar yang sama. Persis.”

“Ke mana mawar itu?”

“Kuberikan ke seorang pemain biola jalanan.”

Minho tersenyum. “Kau selalu suka seniman.”

“... Ya.” Krystal mengangguk, bukan untuk siapa-siapa. “Selalu begitu. Aku akan selalu suka seni sampai mati. Itu tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku tahu kapan harus menggunakannya. Menikmatinya, membaginya. Menjadikannya romantis, atau menjadikannya tragedi.”

“Sampai mati?”

“Iya.”

“Apakah aku juga termasuk seni, Soojung-ah?”

“Tentu saja.” Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. “’ _Til forever and ever_.”

“Kau kedengaran seperti sedang mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Apakah kau melamarku di atas tempat tidur, Nona Sutradara?”

Krystal menyunggingkan senyuman. “Ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: halooo, cuma sekadar catatan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari board pinterest buatanku sendiri hehe di bagian awal cerita ada linknya kok. semua bagian cerita didasarkan pada gambar-gambar di sana. silakan diliat-liaaat hehe
> 
> (dan pasti ketebak ini loose sekuel dari cerita yang mana hehe)


End file.
